


Lunch Break

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, Futa, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Ciel enjoys her lunch break with her favorite meal, her girlfriend Ruby.





	Lunch Break

“Ruby is everything all right? You haven’t said a word for the past 3 minutes and 15 seconds.”

Ruby snapped her head toward the source of the voice that broke the silence that the two girls were walking in. She gave her worried girlfriend a reassuring smile and chuckled before she responded to her concerned girlfriend.

“Oh, has it been that long?” Ruby scratched the back of her neck and chuckled some more, “Sorry about that Ciel. Just thinking, nothing to worry about.” Ruby gave the beret wearing girl a head pat before she turned back around and continued walking forward. Despite her girlfriend words, Ciel still didn’t completely trust that she was telling her the whole truth. Ciel reached out her hand and grabbed Ruby’s hand and gave it a loving squeeze. Ruby stopped walking and looked back at the paranoid girl to see that she was still frowning.

“Ruby, if there’s a problem, or I did something wrong than please tell me. Being in a romantic relationship is still foreign to me and if I’m doing something to upset you than please tell me. You’re a fantastic girl and I don’t want to screw this up.” Ciel said. Ruby recoiled from the intensity of her girlfriends statement She then turned away from her girlfriends pleading stare and looked down at the ground in shame. While they had been dating for 3 months now, Ciel still had trouble with understanding what it meant to be in a romantic relationship. She was a dutiful soldier, a talented organizer, and she knew had to make Ruby weak in the knees, but she wasn’t’ exactly the best at showing affection or picking up on verbal clues. She loved her and Ruby knew that, Ciel just had trouble showing her sometimes. Ruby finally picked her head back up and stared into her girlfriends eyes before she answered her.

“Sorry Ciel, its just that…” Ruby turned away from her girlfriend again, “Being on time is important to you I understand that, and you wouldn’t want to be late going back to your classes from your lunch break. I get it, being on time is important to you…it’s just…well…” Ciel just caressed Ruby’s cheek in an attempt to reassure her. Ruby nuzzled her cheek into Ciel hand and smiled from the presence of her girlfriends hand on her cheek. 

“I’s okay Ruby, you can tell me anything.” Ciel gave her nervous girlfriend a quick peck on her cheek, she then moved the hand that was on her cheek and pulled her into a soft kiss. Ruby pulled back from the kiss and pressed her forehead to her girlfriends forehead. She sighed and before she finally answered Ciel’s question.

“I know how important being on time is to you, but when you check your watch every 10 seconds it kinda..well It seems like you can’t wait to leave me and get back to Atlas academy.” Ciel pulled her forehead back and frowned at her girlfriends answer. “But it’s okay Ciel. I now you don’t hate spending time with me, but sometimes I can’t help but to think that you would prefer to-mph!!??” Ruby’s sentence was cut short by Ciel pulling her back into another kiss.Ciel held her there for a good few seconds, her hands exploring and roaming her body as she countrified to kiss the self-conscious girl. Ciel was the one to break the kiss this time, she separated their lips and grabbed Ruby’s hand so she could lead her. “Ciel, where are you taking me?” Ruby asked as she cocked her head to the side. Ciel just looked over her shoulder and gave her confused girlfriends a smirk.

“You’ll see.” Ciel cryptic message only made the silver-eyed girl more confused.as she continued to be lead by her girlfriend. While Ruby was still fairly new to the layout of Atlas, she still couldn’t figure out where Ciel was taking her. The dark-skinned girl lead her through occupied streets and past populated shops and restaurant. She figured Ciel wouldn’t clue her in on where she was taking her so she just stayed quiet as she was taken to parts unknown. Suddenly Ciel brought the two into an unoccupied alleyway. It was void of any life, and was only home to a few dumpsters. Ruby stared on in confusion as Ciel released her hand and watched Ciel check the streets outside and explored the alleyway they were in. After a few seconds of looking around, Ciel walked back toward her girlfriend and gave her an enthusiastic nod. 

“This seems to be a suitable area, now I’m going to need you to remove your undergarments and back up against the wall Ruby.” Unsure of how to respond to her girlfriends command, Ruby tilted her head to the side and gave her a bewildered look. “Come on now Ruby, unless you would like me to remove them.” Ruby shook her head and quickly struggled to remove her panties. It was hard since she was still wearing her boots so it was a struggle for her. Then with a loud rip she accidentally kicked her foot through the crouch of the panties, tearing them apart. Ruby just looked down at the destroyed fabric in shame and disappointment. “That will suffice.” Ciel said as she gently pushed Ruby up against the wall. Ruby stayed quiet as Ciel put her knee in-between her legs and placed a passionate kiss on her pinned girlfriend. Ruby opened her mouth as she felt Ciel poke at her lips with her tongue. Ruby let out a moan as Ciel’s tongue explored her mouth and wrapped around her own tongue. Ruby started to grind her hips along Ciel’s knee, trying her best to get some sort of pleasure from the pinning girls knee. Ciel separated to allow Ruby to catch her breath. She then unfastened the pin holding her cloak together and started to trail kisses down her neck.

“Cieeeeeel.” Ruby whimpered. Ciel pulled her knee back and got down on her knees in front of the horny girl.

“Please do your best to not scream to loudly. It would be problematic if we were to gain an audience.” Ciel said as she lifted Ruby’s skirt. She was treated to the sight of her girlfriend's bare glistening pussy. Ciel placed her thumbs on Ruby’s outer labia lips and parted them, Ruby let out a sharp gasp and then quickly covered her mouth as Ciel penetrated her pussy with her eager tongue. Ciel let out a happy hum as her tongue continued to lick Ruby’s inner walls, making sure to listen to what spots made Ruby’s muffled cries and squeaks raise an octave. Ruby ran the hand that wasn’t covering her mouth through Ciel’s jet black hair, knocking off the kneeling girls beret.

Ruby bent over Ciel’s head as the dark-skinned girl continued to eat her out. Ruby’s knees started to shake as she was quickly succumbing to the pleasure of her girlfriend tongue licking her inside walls. Ciel withdrew her tongue from Ruby’s already quivering and dripping snatch so she could place a kiss on the aroused girls sensitive clit. Ruby let out a loud muffled cry from the clit kiss from her girlfriend, Ciel could tell that from how her girlfriends knees were shaking and the sounds of her muffled cries that her knees were about to give out resulting in her plummeting to the hard concrete ground; and sure enough as soon as Ciel licked the weak girls clit, Ruby’s knees gave out and she was about to fall. Luckily Ciel managed to catch her before she could slam into the ground. Ciel gently propped Rub up against the wall as she placed her on the ground. 

“You truly are an amazing girlfriend Ruby.” Ruby couldn’t tell if she had missed something Ciel had said earlier, or if the incredible pussy eating out she received from her girlfriend made her lose her mind and she was now hallucinating Ciel’s strange words. “You treated me earlier for lunch and your treating me to a fantastic meal now as well.” Ruby let out a small chuckle as Ciel’s joke started to make sense now. Ciel then raised her skirt and hooked the elastic band of her panties and then managed to slide her panties off and tossed them to where Ruby’s cloak had landed earlier. She then started stroking her erect 6-inch penis. “While I can tell you enjoyed my treat earlier, I can tell you need more right?” Ruby didn’t answer her girlfriend, she just pushed herself off from the wall she was propped up against and got onto her hands and knees in front of Ciel’s hard cock. Ciel then got onto her knees behind Ruby and grabbed her cock with one hand, and used her other to cover Ruby’s mouth. “Thanks to past experience I can tell that you’re going to have trouble controlling your voice volume.” Ruby looked over her shoulder at the girl behind her and gave her a nod. She then faced forward and squeezed her eyes shut as she waited to see which hole Ciel was going to go for. Her eyelids flew open she felt her pussy get penetrated by the tip of Ciel’s penis. Ciel slowly rolled her hips into Ruby’s clenching pussy, making sure to take her time with the insertion so Ruby could better enjoy the sensation of her pussy getting opened from the invading member. Ruby started to moan into Ciel’s hand as she felt her pussy get more and more spread opened . Ounce fully inserted, Ciel slowly pulled her cock back out of the girl until only the tip of her penis was left inside her.

Even though Ciel’s hand was covering Ruby’s mouth, Ruby’s moans and gasp could still be heard, the hand covering her mouth did manage to conceal some of the noise but there was only so much that Ciel could hide. Ciel continued to roll her hips as her cock went in and out of her lover, steadily picking up speed as she continued. Ciel shut her eyes close and let out a small moan from the pleasure of Ruby’s tight snatch. While she wasn’t as bad as Ruby, Ciel still had to focus on keeping her voice down which wasn’t easy since she also had to focus on not releasing her build up of semen into her girlfriends womb. She wanted to make sure Ruby got the orgasm she deserved and didn’t want to end things to quickly.

The alleyway was starting to fill with the sounds of Ruby’s muffled moans, and the sounds of Ciel’s pelvis colliding with Ruby’s exposed ass. Every time Ciel’s cock would drag across Ruby’s g-spot the Atlas student would whimper from the feeling of Ruby’s inner walls clamping down on her member. Then as Ciel took the hand that had been holding onto her hips and moved it down to start rubbing on Ruby’s clit, Ruby crossed her eyes and threw her upper body into her girlfriends body as she was hit with a wave of pleasure that rocketed throughout her body and electrified her nerves. Ruby let out several muffled cries and moans as she reached back so she could grab onto Ciel’s waist as the girl behind her continued to fuck her. Ciel had been holding back her orgasm for some time now, and the feeling of Ruby’s pussy practicality trying to crush her penis was enough for Ciel to be sent over the edge. She bit down on her lip so she could suppress the cries that threatened to come out of her throat and buried her cock all the way into her girlfriends pussy as her cock started to paint Ruby’s insides with her semen. Ruby’s eyes glazed over and she started drooling on her girlfriends hand since Ciel was still covering her mouth. Every spurt of cum that covered her insides made the younger girl’s entire body quake and shudder form the warm creamy liquid gracing her walls. Ciel finally released her bottom lip once she was confidant she wasn’t going to let out a piercing cry. Her rolling descended into a slow spontaneous drag as she continued to release rope after rope of cum into Ruby’s clenching pussy. Ciel finally dragged her cock out of Ruby’s pussy once she had emptied her reserve of semen into her girlfriend. She then removed her saliva covered hand from Ruby’s mouth allowing her to finally speak.

“Oh gods Ciel. “ Ruby said as she finally started to come down from her orgasm. Ciel removed her hand from Ruby’s clit and wrapped her arm around Ruby’s waist, she then caressed Ruby’s cheek with the hand that had been covering her mouth and positioned her face towards her so that she could kiss her cum leaking girlfriend. Ciel separated from Ruby’s lips and wrapped both arms around Ruby’s waist, she then nuzzled her cheek into the crook of Ruby’s neck. 

“Ruby, I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like school, or my work for General Ironwood was more important to me that you were. Your my girlfriend and I love you so much.” Ruby didn’t’ answer her girlfriend, she just pat the girl on her head letting her know that she understood. While the two were having a sweet and tender moment, it was quickly interpreted b Ciel ripping her arms away from Ruby’s waist and the dark-skinned girl flying away from her. Ruby turned around to find Ciel in a panicking mood, franticly searching for something. “Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit!!!!” Ruby cocked her head to the side, confused as to why her girlfriend was panicking.

“Ciel…why are you panicking?” Ruby asked as she turned her body to face her frantic girlfriend. Ciel rushed over to where Ruby was and grabbed her shoulders.

“I CAN’T FIND MY PANTIES AND I’M GOING TO BE LATE FOR MY CLASS!!!” Ruby recoiled in surprise from Ciel’s yell. Ciel then sprinted away from Ruby and continued looking for the missing undergarments. Once she snapped out of her shock, Ruby pulled out her scroll so she could check the time.

“Wait, I thought you still had 20 minutes till you had to head back?” Ruby held her scroll towards the panicking girl. “It’s only been…” Ruby frowned and more mumbled her next words then spoke them due to her embarrassment, “we only lasted 5 minutes.: Ruby’s, “endurance”, issue was a sore spot for the girl. While she was happy Ciel wasn’t exactly a stallion in bed herself, she was still ashamed of how quickly she could be brought over the edge.

“You’re forgetting Ruby that I need to make myself presentable, gather my notes for my classes and make sure that I have enough time to go over my notes before class starts!!” Ciel said as she continued to search for the elusive panties. 

“Didn’t you throw your panties over to where my cloak was?” Ruby asked as she pointed to where her cloak had fallen. Ciel quickly turned to see that her panties were in fact resting comfortably on her girlfriends cloak. She quickly ran over to them and somehow with just as much grace and skill as she removed them, slipped the back on. She then ran over to her kneeling girlfriend and placed her hands on Ruby’s cheeks so that she could pull her in for a quick kiss.

“Thank you so much for your help Ruby, I have to run now, love you!” Ciel quickly said right before sprinting out of the alleyway and towards Atlas academy. Ruby continued to kneel on the ground for a while longer, unsure of what to do now but once her knees started to fall asleep she got up from the ground and walked over to where her cloak was. She fastened the pin to her cloak once she put it over her and looked over to where her ruined panties laid. Now wanting to leave evidence of there activities, Ruby balled the panties up and threw them into the dumpster that was in the alleyway. She was getting ready to step out of the alleyway when she felt a trail of something slimy trail down her inner thigh. She reached down and traced her finger along the source and found that she was still leaking the cum Ciel had shot inside her. Instead of worrying about it however, Ruby simply put the cum covered digit into her mouth and licked it clean. Just as Ruby stepped out of the alleyway and was about to make her way back to their house, she suddenly remembered about her girlfriends iconic blue beret she left behind. Ruby jogged back into the alleyway and found the discarded hat waiting for her. The silver-eyed girl chuckled to herself as she walked over and picked it up. “I’ll be sure to give this back to her once she’s done with classes today.”


End file.
